Hormones
by mimijag
Summary: Tom and Sybil's private way to escape people. Modern AU. Thank you to Skinnycat77 for the beta.


**As usually, I'm more than late for the Rock the AU theme. Here a little thing to help with the cold outside. Thank you to Skinnycat77 for her beta and help. She's the best ! As always, reviews are welcomed. x**

**HORMONES**

**O'Brian Pub**

_« What was she doing? » _thought Tom for the umpteenth time, pacing the floor of the men's room. He had been waiting for her for more than ten minutes now and if she wasn't coming soon, his absence would be noticed. And he knew he could count on Mary's infallible radar to send out a search party soon if he's not back in a short time.

He was almost sure that Sybil had sent him all the signs for a private meeting. The code they had elaborated when they wanted some private moments during a party or a date with friends usually worked well. Maybe he misunderstood the signs after all? But, Sybil's pregnancy tended to exacerbate her sexual needs, not the other way around. And right now, he had needs too and wanted her. Just thinking about their last encounter in this same place only one week ago or the one this morning in their flat made him grow hard. So he was praying that he read the signs correctly or he was going to be very frustrated. He was like a starving man, waiting for his meal.

He was about to go back to their table when he heard the door creak open and he hid in the only stall of the men's room. Hearing woman's heels click on the floor, he peeked his head out of the door.

"Tom?" Sybil called softly as her back was turned to him.

With a smile of conspirator on his face, Tom caught both her arms and pulled her into the stall. He closed the door behind them and crushed her against it, pressing his body weight on her. It all happened so quickly, that Sybil didn't have time to let out a sound before feeling the hot breath of her lover slide against her ear and her neck.

"I almost left, Love. It's not very nice…"

"And what? Are you going to punish me? Or maybe you wanted me to bring Mary with me?"

"Hum…let me think about this…" he murmured, kissing her neck.

He went on with his game a few seconds before turning her around quickly so she could face him. He reached for her hands and placed them over her head, against the door.

"On second thought, no…I rather have you all to myself…I don't want to share."

He smiled at her before crushing his lips on hers. Sybil eagerly kissed him back before attacking his neck and starting to open the buttons of his shirt.

"Oh, Oh, are we in a hurry, Love?"

"Yes, we don't have much time before Mary sends in the cavalry. You know how she can be. So, we better go straight to the goal, alright?"

"As you wish, Milady," laughed Tom.

Sybil was the perfect lover. They had been together for quite some time now and he could no longer count all the sexual experiences they had had. She was never shy or the last one to try new things as long as they were both ok with it. Together, they were quite…inventive. For sure, they were never bored and life was spicy. And now, with a baby on its way, things were becoming even more interesting.

He felt his shirt slide along his arms and then Sybil's mouth against his chest, bringing him back from his daydream. Not wasting any more time, he slid his hand under Sybil's dress and pulled it up slightly to reach for her underwear…except that his hand met only soft, thin skin. He looked up at her and met her saucy smile. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? What do you think?" Breathed Sybil against his lips. "If we go on like this until the birth, I won't have any more underwear to wear. You always make me so crazy that I forget them each time afterward."

Tom's eyes dove into hers with a look that was both stunned and bestial before passionately taking possession of her lips. Oh God, how he loved this woman!

The crampedness of the stall wasn't leaving much room for the creativity they usually showed, but neither of them seemed to care. Only one thing was on their minds: to satisfy each other. Sybil wrapped her legs around Tom's hips, and when he finally entered her, she couldn't contain a long, satisfied moan that Tom quickly muffled by crushing his mouth on hers.

Very quickly, a rhythm as old as the world took place between them but the sound of the door being opened stopped their cadence just before they reached their climax together. Like one man, they stopped breathing, clutching each other. Feeling a little bit like a voyeur, they listened to the sounds coming from the person on the other side of the cabin's door where the urinals were placed. At last, the man pulled on the toilet flush, and slowly, Tom relaxed and went on with his thrusts, silently.

Sybil glared at him because she didn't want to get caught, but seeing Tom's imploring eyes she could read his agony, and she let her hips move lasciviously in unison with his. The feverishness of the beginning had now vanished, leaving room for the tenderness that was always there between them. During this time, on the other side of the door, the tap of the lavatory stopped and the man's steps went to the door.

They clearly heard the sound of the footsteps diminishing, and unconsciously, the rhythm of their hips quickened. When the sound of the door opening never came, they slowed down their rhythm once again. Instead, the footsteps came closer to the door of their stall. They stopped moving, held their breath and clearly heard a long sigh on the other side.

"Tom, when you have finished ravishing Sybil…please come back. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold Mary back."

No further sound could be heard in the room. On the other side of the door, the two lovebirds were looking at each other with wide eyes and were completely stunned. So much for being discreet! Having no answer, Matthew nodded with a satisfied smile. How he liked to make fun of them!

"Alright, carry on Tommy. Make me proud to be your friend and don't put the shame on Irish people!"

And with a big laugh, Matthew left the men's room, self-satisfied. How could his friends think, for even a minute, that they could disappear like this without raising any questions? They've been doing this from the start of their relationship. Plus, how could they expect to beat Mary and him, as they were the masters of the whole thing?

**The end**


End file.
